Ghosts, A Night To Freak Out
by LyaraCR
Summary: Primeira fic CloudXDenzel em português. PWP, Yaoi. Para fugir de seus problemas, basta arrumar um ainda maior. Ou uma solução que te deixe distraído.
1. Ghosts 01

**Nada além da trama me pertence, certo?**

**Hello! Passando pra deixar a primeira fic CloudXDenzel em português!**

**Isso foi apenas um PWP de teste, que me deu uma vontade louca de escrever. Queria ter feito um lemon, mas como é minha primeira do casal, resolvi fazer como se fosse o prelúdio de tudo!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Segue o texto.**

Cloud estava sentado no balcão, bebendo há horas. Estava chateado com alguns problemas em seu emprego, e até mesmo Tifa já tentara falar com ele e mal respondera.

Quando bem quis, levantou-se e subiu as escadas arrastando-se pelo corrimão. Estava tão bêbado quanto Reno. Se tivessem apostado hoje, não perderia.

Abriu a porta do andar superior. Estava bem melhor do que quando havia chegado. Tocou o rosto e notou-se já no meio da sala de estar. Não fechara a porta.

Caminhou até seu quarto e largou todas as suas coisas sobre a cama, indo tomar um banho quente. Estava sentindo frio e chovia lá fora. Típico clima de janeiro.

Adentrou o banheiro e despiu-se, passando os próximos trinta minutos no chuveiro. Quando saiu, estava exausto. Deitou-se e ficou a ouvir o barulho da chuva.

XXX

Haviam sombras, vultos e vozes ao seu redor. Tentava lutar. Impossível. Era apenas um garoto indefeso. E quando a escuridão veio abraçá-lo, a única coisa que fez foi arregalar os olhos e tentar enxergar. Enxergou. O teto de seu quarto.

Assentou-se de súbito na cama. Sua vista estava embaçada e sua respiração descompassada. Tocou o próprio rosto. Esteve chorando. Levantou-se e, protegendo-se enrolado no edredom, foi até seu porto seguro: Cloud.

A porta de seu quarto estava aberta. E ele, deitado, enrolado em seus edredons cinza. Aproximou-se. Seu coração ainda pulsava fora do ritmo. O tocou o braço. Nada. Mais uma vez. Nada.

— Cloud..

Os olhos azuis se abriram. Tentaram focalizar e depois de um momento acabaram por conseguir. Notou o rosto de Denzel manchado por lágrimas.

— Danz... O que...

— Me deixa ficar aqui? Só hoje...

Disse, lacrimejando novamente. Sentiu os braços de Cloud ao seu redor e deixou-se ser puxado, deitando-se na cama macia acolhido nos braços dele.

— O que foi?

Inquiriu, após puxar o corpo menor para baixo de seu edredom.

— Eu... Sonhei com aquela coisa... De novo...

— Hey... Aquilo é apenas uma lenda...

Disse, sorrindo levemente e afagando os cabelos do garoto.

— E-eu sei, m-mas... Era tão real...

Tremia. Cloud o apertou em seus braços e percebeu que chorava.

— Denzel... Não... Pshhh...

Colou seu corpo ao dele, no claro intuito de confortá-lo, dizer sem palavras que estava tudo bem.

Denzel abraçou o corpo de Cloud e soluçou um "Por quê?" Indignado.

— Hey... Já passou... Estou aqui.. Pare de chorar.

Sussurrou. Beijou-lhe a testa e Denzel afastou-se apenas para que seus olhares se encontrassem.

— Por que ainda me protege?

— Por que eu te amo.

A resposta de Cloud veio seca, sem importar-se que aquilo era digno de uma mãe para um filho. Queria o bem de Denzel e daria sua vida por ele se fosse preciso.

— Eu também te amo...

Denzel sussurrou para que apenas ele mesmo ouvisse. Os olhos de Cloud se arregalaram. Denzel havia dito pela primeira vez que o amava. Isso já era um grande passo. Agora sabia que o garoto, mais que nunca, confiava totalmente em si.

— Durma..

— Eu não quero. Quero só... Ficar com você.

Disse Denzel, acariciando o rosto de Cloud, como ele sempre fazia para afagá-lo nas noites de susto, terror.

Onde os dedos finos passavam, Cloud podia sentir sua pele esquentar, arrepiar. Estava tendo uns acessos de pensamentos estranhos. Uma vontade súbita de puxar Denzel ainda mais para si surgiu. Não sabia como agir. Só... O queria mais perto que todas as outras vezes.

— Andou bebendo?

O garoto perguntou.

— Sim... Por que?

— Seu rosto... Parece cansado.

— Foi só mais um dia difícil...

Dito isso, Denzel acariciou mais uma vez o rosto de Cloud, olhando para ele enquanto o fazia. Deixou seus dedos escorregarem da bochecha do loiro para as proximidades de sua boca, de onde deixou seu indicador seguir pelo lábio inferior do mais velho, indo em seguida para seu queixo.

Os olhos de Cloud arregalaram-se e este se manteve estático. Ouviu a voz de Denzel.

— Me desculpe, e obrigado por cuidar de mim, me proteger.

Aqueles olhos azuis brilhavam de um modo tão sincero e doce... Cloud estava encantado.

Apoiou-se em um braço de modo a ficar parcialmente em cima de Denzel.

— Por que está fazendo isso? Por que está agindo assim?

Inquiriu. Fantasmas de seu passado atordoavam sua mente. E essa não era uma boa hora pra ter reparado nas ações do garoto...

— Por que eu quero te sentir sempre assim... Perto de mim, comigo.

Denzel respondeu, tocando novamente o rosto de Cloud. Aquele brilho no olhar do mais novo demonstrava toda a sua sinceridade. E também toda sua pureza. Denzel era um anjo, por mais que já tivesse sofrido em sua curta vida.

Cloud o tocou a face. Os olhares se cruzaram. Algumas lágrimas ainda brilhavam nos olhinhos do mais novo e acabaram por escorrer quando este piscou. Cloud as limpou com seu polegar.

— Não chore mais...

Sussurrou.

— Eu não posso... parar.

Denzel respondeu. Não chorava por querer, apenas por estar desabafando, afogando as mágoas que o maldito pesadelo havia trazido.

— Sim, você pode...

Cloud deixou-se seguir seus instintos, deixou que seus fantasmas viessem à tona. Colou sua testa à de Denzel. Tão perto! Podia sentir suas respirações se chocando.

Denzel sorriu levemente e cerrou os olhos aos poucos. Aquela expressão encantou Cloud, que não suportou todas aquelas cenas passando por sua cabeça, todas aquelas coisas, seqüências que poderiam acontecer. Juntou os lábios num selo tão rápido quanto a chuva lá fora. Se Denzel apelasse, explicaria. Não sabia o que aconteceria no instante seguinte, mas, com certeza não foi o que esperava.

Denzel cedeu ao contato, chupando o lábio inferior de Cloud quando este quebrou o beijo.

Não sabiam o que aconteceria depois daquilo, muito menos o que mudaria na relação deles, mas de certo que nenhum dos dois se importava muito. Eram apegados demais e tinham um sentimento forte os unindo. Algo forte demais para ser danificado por um único erro, se assim fosse considerado.

Mas não. Aquilo, por mais que parecesse, não era um erro, não para eles. Cloud deixou que uma de suas pernas fosse parar entre as de Denzel enquanto aprofundava o contato deixando sua língua brincar com a do mais novo, que correspondia a cada toque com perfeição.

Quando precisaram de ar, separaram as bocas. Denzel estava corado. Ofegava tanto quanto Cloud.

— Desculpe...

Cloud sussurrou, saindo de cima do mais novo e deitando-se, olhando para o teto. Denzel deitou-se ao lado dele e passou uma perna sobre as suas de forma possessiva.

— Eu queria.. Mais uma vez...

Disse, tão tímido quanto o normal. Cloud o acariciou os cabelos.

— Só se prometer que vai dormir depois...

Sabendo que não era o certo, convencional, e mesmo assim sem se importar, esperou Denzel vir até seus lábios com aquela boca macia, rosada. E quando veio, teve o prazer de atacá-la, puxando o corpo menor sobre o seu, ambos sob o edredom.

Denzel sentou-se sobre os quadris de Cloud. Estava ficando calor demais ali. Observou o rosto do mais velho e o tocou. Estava corado. Seu peito descia e subia sem ritmo, mostrando o quanto estava alterado.

Cloud assentou-se e passou um braço em volta da cintura de Denzel, reivindicando-lhe os lábios novamente. Seus corpos estavam quentes, seus corações disparados, suas mentes confusas.

— Cloud...

Disse Denzel entre o beijo, sentindo-se estranho.

— Que foi?

Disse Cloud, tentando se controlar. Rouco.

— E-eu... Não sei...

— Acho melhor dormirmos...

Disse Cloud, encostando a testa contra a de Denzel.

— Também acho...

Concordou o mais novo, antes de atacar os lábios de Cloud e senti-lo deitar-se, puxando-o junto.

Quebrou o contato pela última vez antes de dormir e disse:

— Boa noite Cloud...

— Boa noite, Danz.. Te amo...

— Também te amo...

E, mesmo ofegantes, desejosos, deixaram-se adormecer abraçados depois de alguns minutos.

Essa fora a noite mais marcante para ambos até agora. Não pelos fantasmas de Cloud, não pelos fantasmas de Denzel... Apenas por ambos, pela falta do medo de ousar, de cometer loucuras, de solucionar problemas com um ainda maior, que no fundo, não passava de afeto doce como açúcar.

**Well...Espero que tenham gostado! E sim, foi mesmo o intuito fazer algo leve... Quem dera se fosse pesado, mas... Com o tempo vem!**


	2. Ghosts 02

**Não sei se deveria estar publicando isso, levando em conta que esta não era para ser uma fic de mais de um capítulo, mas sabe quando dá aquela tentação?? Então.. Graças à ela, lhes dou o segundo capítulo de Ghosts...**

**Espero que gostem!**

Depois daquele dia, melhor dizendo, daquela noite, as coisas haviam mudado muito para Cloud e Denzel. Agora, mal conseguiam se olhar nos olhos, e aquilo os estava incomodando. Denzel tremia sempre que Cloud se aproximava e Cloud sempre esperava Denzel aparecer durante as noites para dormirem juntos. Mas isso nunca acontecia...

Denzel, temendo seus instintos e tentando evitar problemas (ou soluções) com Cloud, se trancava cedo com a desculpa de que iria estudar. Ficava deitado, pensando em tudo o que poderia acontecer. Às vezes, até chorava, por pensar ter cometido o maior erro de sua vida. Não sabia mais como agir, e hoje não estava sendo diferente.

Havia saído do banho há pouco. Vestia apenas uma bermuda em tom cáqui. Parou em frente ao espelho de sua cômoda simples e penteou-se. Seus olhos não conseguiam mais brilhar, mesmo que parecesse feliz. Sua vida, agora de pernas para o ar, parecia mais complicada que nunca.

Suspirou. Era melhor que estudasse hoje, ou não conseguiria resolver todas as tarefas acumuladas.

Voltou-se à sua cama e pegou seus cadernos, deitando-se de bruços em seguida. Começou a folheá-los... Vários, com várias tarefas em branco. Várias páginas com mensagens que só ele sabia decifrar... Sorriu. Ali, falava sobre como estava feliz com toda a sua família. Completamente o oposto de agora... Cloud era praticamente seu pai... E o que fizera, não deixava sua mente ficar em paz.

Passou mais algumas páginas apenas para encontrar uma foto de clous... Justo naquele dia em que foram para aquela cidade... Férias em família... Lembrou-se do passeio de barco, do sorvete, da camisa azul de Cloud... Lembrou-se de ter dormido em seu colo...

— Droga..

Praguejou baixinho. Estava fraquejando, muito, e sabia que isso lhe traria cicatrizes mais tarde...

Ou ao menos assim pensava...

XXX

Cloud estava sentado em sua cama, enrolado em seu edredom cinza, olhando a lua pela janela... Por que as coisas tinham que ser assim? Tudo o que queria era só segurá-lo em seus braços...

"Ele não virá..." Pensava, tentando inutilmente acabar com suas esperanças...

Notou a rádio tocar uma música conhecida... Deixou-se tombar. Não podia ir até ele e sabia que ele não viria... Já estava sofrendo de tanto esperar. Queria que sua sorte mudasse e que Denzel não o temesse como parecia. Queria ir até ele. E o faria, se tivesse coragem para isso... "Danz..."

XXX

Seus olhos estavam pesando, seu sono estava aumentando e mesmo assim, tentava se manter acordado. Não durou muito. Deixou-se apagar.

XXX

Cloud levantou-se. Estava nervoso, queria Denzel.

Com seu edredom cinza enrolado em seu corpo, caminhou até a porta do quarto do garoto na maior discrição possível. Não queria afugentá-lo ainda mais.

Tocou a maçaneta e destravou a porta, entrando silenciosamente enquanto observava o corpo inerte sobre os cadernos... Ele segurava uma foto. Uma foto sua, naquele passeio de barco... Sorriu.

Aproximou-se e tirou os cadernos que estavam sob o garoto sem acordá-lo. Tirou-lhe também a foto, deixando tudo sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

Denzel se mexeu e abriu os olhos de maneira preguiçosa. Maneira que inverteu-se por completo quando o viu...

— Cloud!?

Disse em baixo tom, com a voz sonolenta e ao mesmo tempo surpresa.

— Posso dormir aqui com você?

Perguntou o mais velho. Denzel assentou-se e sem pensar duas vezes, afirmou positivamente com a cabeça.

Cloud assentou-se na beira da cama e jogou seu edredom sobre Denzel. Adentrou sob as cobertas do mais novo e abraçou o corpo infantil, fazendo-o deitar-se consigo.

— Cloud...

Denzel sussurrou. O loiro apenas aproximou-se mais e pediu que ficassem em silêncio. O mais novo obedeceu. Permaneceram algum tempo apenas olhando para o teto, juntos, abraçados.

— Danz... — Cloud sussurrou, apoiando-se em seu cotovelo e ficando parcialmente sobre o mais novo — Me perdoa por aquele dia?

Denzel olhou nos olhos de Cloud e não teve outra opção, à não ser sorrir e dizer:

— Tudo bem... Claro que te perdôo...

O loiro também sorriu. Agora sabia que seu menino não estava mal com ele.

Um silêncio pesado abateu-se sobre os dois por alguns segundos, até que Denzel desviou do olhar de Cloud e disse:

— Eu não me importei de todo com o que aconteceu...

O loiro surpreendeu-se. Olhou para Denzel e forçou contato visual, tocando-lhe o rosto.

— Mesmo? Não quer se afastar de mim?

Denzel apenas acenou com a cabeça. Cloud sorriu e aproximou-se como se fosse selar os lábios do mais novo, parando à escassos centímetros com uma leve incerteza, temor.

Vendo que Cloud precisava de permissão, Denzel acabou com a distância entre ambos, selando rapidamente os lábios do loiro.

Era o que Cloud precisava. Quando Denzel se afastou, aproximou-se, iniciando um beijo onde as línguas se tocaram com vontade, depois de tanto tempo. Ofegaram. Cloud se afastou.

— Não...

Denzel sussurrou e passou uma perna em volta de Cloud, puxando-o sem malícia, ou quase.

O atrito entre os corpos causou arrepios e um gemido leve de Cloud. Sentir seu encaixe perfeito com o mais novo o fez pensar zilhões de coisas que não deveria.

Denzel sorriu e beijou o loiro, exercendo novamente o mesmo atrito, atraindo Cloud, roçando-se levemente contra ele e tendo a ação retribuída.

— Denzel...

Cloud sussurrou sem motivos. Precisava dizer o nome daquele que tanto gostava,, desejava. O tocou o tórax desnudo... Denzel, mesmo pequeno e inocente, sabia provocar. Estava no sangue. E ele estava crescendo... Ficando cada vez mais inquietante...

Cloud deixou sua mão correr pela pele pálida, alcançar os músculos, delineá-los, sentir o que queria sentir.

Denzel sentiu seu corpo arquear. Quebrou o contato apenas para gemer. Tocou o rosto de Cloud e pôde vê-lo sorrir. Meneou a cabeça para o lado e o mais velho aproveitou-se para atacar-lhe o pescoço, mordiscando levemente e chupando.

Denzel arrepiou-se completamente. Sentiu seu corpo incandescer por dentro e arqueou as costas, roçando novamente contra Cloud e sentindo que não era somente ele a estar com um belo problema dentro das calças.

Estava calor. Muito calor. Os ofegos, agora maiores, começavam a se transformar em gemidos. Cloud abandonou o pescoço de Denzel e voltou a fitá-lo os olhos... Estes, brilhavam em pura luxúria, sem quaisquer constrangimentos me demonstrar isso.

— Denzel..

— Eu te quero.

Cloud foi calado pelas palavras do mais novo... Aquilo causou um efeito dominó em todas as barreiras e morais do loiro.

Um arrepio selvagem tomou seu corpo, imagens do que aquelas três simples palavras significavam invadiram sua mente.

Segurou a perna de Denzel que estava ao seu redor com luxúria e fez com que ele a abrisse ainda mais, esfregando seus corpos quentes no processo.

Tomou os lábios de Denzel e abafou-lhe um gemido.

O mais novo deixou suas mãos passearem por baixo da camisa negra de Cloud, arranhando-o, tocando-o, alcançando em seguida seus mamilos, apertando-os levemente.

Cloud gemeu. Como Denzel podia tocá-lo de modo tão certo? Como ele sabia desse ponto fraco?

O mais velho sentiu as mãos de Denzel deixarem seus mamilos e seguirem em direção à borda de sua calça. Sentiu os dedos finos adentrarem em busca de mais território. Sim, aparentemente Denzel queria tocá-lo.

Quebrou o beijo e olhou o mais novo nos olhos.

— O que estamos fazendo?

Perguntou mais para si mesmo.

— Eu não sei...

O garoto disse desviando o olhar. Pensou que Cloud fosse se afastar, mas o mais velho fez exatamente o contrário. Colou seus lábios aos do menor e rolaram por aquela cama. Denzel ficou por cima, assentado nos quadris de Cloud, até separarem os lábios.

Nesse momento, Cloud teve a visão do paraíso. Denzel corado, ofegante e sem camisa, sentado em seu colo, olhos semi-cerrados, cabelos bagunçados... Aquilo era totalmente errado, mas nesse momento, todo o pecado, culpa e também todos os erros, não passavam de um simples empecilho que foi pisoteado pelo desejo e pela luxúria de ambos.

Cloud assentou-se e arrancou a própria camisa, puxando Denzel para si e unindo os lábios novamente.

Aquelas ações estavam indo por um caminho sinuoso demais... Sabiam que era impróprio agir de tal maneira, mas não havia como desistir, não agora, não por eles mesmos.

**E aí? Mereço pedradas, bombons, tiros ou coelhinhos de pelúcia??**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**See Ya!**


	3. Ghosts 03

**Sem palavras para explicar minha conduta. Agradeço a todos que deixaram ótimas reviews para mim e juro, esse capítulo não era pra ser assim, mas... Não pude lutar contra isso... *leva tijolada***

**No problem! Acho que vão gostar! XD**

XXX

Aquelas ações estavam indo por um caminho sinuoso demais... Sabiam que era impróprio agir de tal maneira, mas não havia como desistir, não agora, não por eles mesmos.

XXX

Denzel podia sentir todo o seu corpo, quente, arrepiado. Era deliciosamente pecaminoso ficar ali, agir daquela maneira com Cloud, e ele gostava disso... Gostava do sabor do pecado misturado ao do loiro em seus beijos, gostava do risco de serem pegos no meio de tudo aquilo, gostava de ser tratado de tal maneira pela pessoa mais querida por seu ser.

O contato pele a pele foi ardente e Denzel gemeu alto quando Cloud atacou-lhe um mamilo. Deixou suas mãos delicadas agarrarem-se ao cabelo loiro, segurando, como se não quisesse soltar nunca mais.

— Cloud...

Sussurrou, esfregando sutilmente seus quadris contra os dele. Estava aceso, mais que nunca. Queria ser tocado por ele, queria tocá-lo.

E então, pôde sentir uma mão experta desabotoar sua bermuda, adentrá-la e tocar seu membro por sobre a roupa íntima. Gemeu alto mais uma vez, sem conseguir sequer identificar o que sentia consumindo-lhe por dentro. Era algo bom. Tão bom, que quando os movimentos começaram, deixou-se agir como uma menina e até mesmo lacrimejar.

— O que sente, Denzel?

Cloud perguntou rouco. Queria ver quão desconcertado estava o mais novo, queria ver seu efeito sobre ele.

Denzel choramingou e lágrimas correram por sua face quando piscou.

— Sinto... Vontades...

— Quais vontades?

Inquiriu o loiro.

— Vontade de... Ter você em... meu corpo...

Disse, praticamente chorando de prazer. Reagiu bem demais ao toque, ao ver de Cloud.

Porém, não só ele mesmo e Cloud estavam acordados àquela altura...

XXX

Do lado de fora da porta, ruídos podiam ser ouvidos. Muitos, e até mesmo gemidos leves. Tifa andava por seu quarto preocupada. O que diabos estaria acontecendo com seu menino? E Cloud? Onde estaria à essa hora? Será possível que havia saído para duelar com os Remnants de novo?

— Por favor... Parem...

Disse para si mesma, não querendo mais ouvir nada. Havia despertado assustada com tantos sons estranhos, sons que ela sabia fazer com Cloud, mas, no momento, não havia nenhum outro adulto além dela naqueles aposentos... Quem poderia estar com Denzel? Ou será que... Era apenas um filme?

Irritou-se com sua própria preocupação. Vestiu seu robe branco de cetim e foi até a porta do quarto do garoto.

— Denzel... Denzel! O que está acontecendo aí dentro?

Inquiriu, batendo à porta.

XXX

Pararam. Estáticos permaneceram por alguns nano-segundos até Cloud selar os lábios de Denzel e dizer:

— Acho que ela ouviu algo...

— O que... faremos?

— Deite-se... Eu vou dizer que... Você estava tendo um pesadelo e.. O resto eu dou um jeito...

— Então.. Boa noite...

— Te amo.

Cloud disse, fazendo o mais novo lacrimejar sorridentemente e sair de seu colo, deitando-se sob os edredons.

— Te amo também...

Disse Denzel, ainda corado e ofegante. Cloud levantou-se e enrolou em seu edredom, colocando sua melhor cara de irritação e saindo do quarto em seguida. Droga... Sua ereção doía entre suas pernas... E podia imaginar.. Denzel estava no mesmo barco.

XXX

Abriu a porta e Tifa logo começou tantas indagações costumeiras, as quais mal deu atenção, fechando a porta do quarto de Denzel e começando a explicar o que estava acontecendo. E, por incrível que pareça, justo agora, ela não parecera acreditar, engolir aquilo, aquelas palavras.

Tinha que fazer algo, então, uniu o útil ao agradável: Fingiu observar o corpo dela com luxúria e interesse, fazendo-a ficar completamente desconcertada. Então, a conseguiu calar.

— Tifa... Te quero...

E, mais uma vez, como todos os dias, ela não tinha como negar. Cedeu quando os lábios dele encontraram os seus, cedeu mais uma vez, corpo e alma.

Porém, não era Tifa quem ele via diante de seus olhos, e sim seu garoto, Denzel. Desejava mais que tudo que, ali, no lugar dela, fosse ele, livre e desimpedido para fazer o que quer que fosse. Tocou o corpo dela, tocou sua face... A levou para o quarto e, naquela noite, a fez gemer enquanto podia ver o rosto de Denzel em sua mente, o fazendo dar o melhor de si, como se ele estivesse ali. Estava entorpecido, viajando em suas próprias fantasias, enquanto se aliviava com ela, profanando-a de todos os modos, imaginando-se com Denzel.

XXX

Os gemidos do quarto ao lado pareciam altos demais. Podia ouvi-lo gemer baixa e roucamente enquanto ela fazia um escândalo, querendo exibir seu maldito prazer para quem quisesse ver ou ouvir. Droga... Cloud estava com ela, se aliviando, fazendo amor justo com ela... Mais uma vez...

Tocou-se ao lembrar dos toques do mais velho. Ainda estava quente, alterado. Ofegou. Aquela região estava sensível. Deixou que sua mão tomasse seu próprio membro, movimentando de modo rude, errático, selvagem. Gemeu alto. Tampou a boca com a mão livre. Droga... Nunca havia sentido tanto prazer em sua vida. Tudo isso graças a ele...

— Mal...dito...

Gemeu, abrindo as pernas ao mesmo tempo em que terminava de despir-se. Se tocaria até conseguir esfriar ao menos um pouco.

Levou um dedo à boca e deixou que ficasse no ponto, molhado, fácil de... penetrar. Sim, queria aliviar-se daquele modo. Entender e ter uma pequena prévia do que viria pela frente.

Forçou levemente enquanto massageava seu próprio membro. Gemeu e choramingou. Aquele toque doloroso misturado ao prazer era algo toxicamente delicioso, algo que o fazia delirar enquanto imaginava Cloud ali, penetrando seu corpo aos poucos, com força.

Precisava senti-lo, precisava ser violado por ele.

Violado... Fechou os olhos e deixou-se sentir, imaginar...

Seu corpo estava quente, sua alma mais ainda; Seu membro latejava e isso o fazia entender que estava perto do fim...

E quando o tão esperado fim chegou, caíram em sincronia, tanto ele quanto Cloud, cada um em seu momento, em seu lugar, porém com as mentes unidas, tanto pelo prazer quanto pelos sentimentos que estavam aflorando naquele momento...

Sentimentos... Sim, tudo aquilo não era apenas luxúria. Traduzia-se em muito mais, e ambos sabiam. Isso só os deixava mais certos de que a hora chegaria, e aí sim, seriam compensados por todo este tempo, por todas estas interrupções desnecessárias, por todos os problemas.

XXX

Amanheceu. Seus olhos se abriram e ainda pesados, viram o que menos imaginava: A face de Cloud à sua frente.

— Bom dia...

Não respondeu. Apenas deu um sorriso fraco e voltou-se ao lado oposto. Estava nu, e não queria que Cloud percebesse.

— Desculpe...

Sentiu braços ao seu redor. Sentiu também vontade de chorar. Não, não choraria. Não por ele, não por ela.

Cloud estava ali, abraçando-o.

— Me perdoe.

Disse, a voz rouca demais para estar apenas brincando, ou dizendo da boca pra fora. Mesmo com pouca idade, Denzel podia reconhecer coisas a mais em simples palavras. E perdão, era algo bem diferente de simples desculpas...

— Por favor...

Cloud sussurrou. Denzel sentiu um nó formar-se em sua garganta. Estava ficando mais que difícil segurar suas lágrimas. Não teve como. Em poucos segundos, Cloud tinha um anjo chorando em seus braços. Deitou-se sobre ele, acariciando-lhe os cabelos, tomando-lhe os lábios.

Denzel continuava chorando. Os olhos azuis estavam cerrados, mesmo assim despejando lágrimas mal contidas. Do nada, os corpos começaram a se esfregar com força, rapidez, voracidade. Cloud puxou o edredom, adentrando sob ele. Quando sentiu a pele nua de Denzel contra a sua, gemeu alto. Levantou-se e arrancou a camisa e o cinto de modo selvagem, voltando à posição de antes com Denzel olhando-o espantado. Cloud desabotoou a calça e deixou que seu membro já ereto tocasse o de Denzel. Ambos gemeram alto. Agora o mais novo havia parado de chorar. Estava num estado de quase choque. Não esperava isso de Cloud, mas também não queria que parasse. Seu corpo estava queimando por dentro, como se houvesse um vulcão dentro de si.

— Ah! Cloud...

Gemeu o nome do outro, quem apenas tomou seus lábios num modo quase ardente, fazendo Denzel abrir bem as pernas, como se quisesse ser penetrado ali mesmo. Cloud não hesitaria, mas só se ele pedisse. Denzel não tinha noção de horas, mas sabia que lá fora chovia. O som do andar debaixo estava ligado, então havia mais gente na casa.

— A porta...

Sussurrou quebrando o beijo.

— Eu não me importo... Você quer, Denzel?

— Só... Um pouco...

Disse, de modo rouco e arrastado, dando um grito seco quando Cloud deixou que sua glande passasse pelo anel de músculos. Gemeu alto, mordendo o lóbulo de Denzel. A coisa estava saindo do controle de uma só vez e não queriam evitar.

— Por favor Denzel... Me faça parar...

Suplicou.

— Não posso... Faça... Por favor...

— Não!

— Cloud.. Não faça isso comigo...

Diante de tal súplica, o mais velho retirou-se do corpo de Denzel, adentrando novamente. Rolou, deixando o mais novo por cima. Denzel forçou-se apenas um pouco, sentindo seu corpo ser rasgado em dois, gemendo alto, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Cloud tomou-lhe a cintura e giraram novamente. Escorregou com tudo para dentro daquele corpo inviolado, fazendo-o seu de uma só vez. Denzel chorou e então, só então, perceberam o que e estavam fazendo.

— Desculpa.. Por favor...

Suplicou Cloud, seus olhos azuis lacrimejando.

— Não, não peça desculpas... Vamos Cloud... Acaba comigo...

Pediu, sentindo-se arder, não de dor, sim de desejo. Agora estava disposto a enfrentar qualquer dor para tê-lo dentro de si.

E a porta entreaberta continuava lá, dando a quem passasse no corredor, a chance de ver os corpos em pleno movimento, em plena ação. Denzel circulou a cintura de Cloud com as pernas, sentindo-o tocar em seu ponto fraco.

— Aah! Cloud...

Gemeu, terminando com um sussurro.

— Gosta assim, Danz? — indagou, fora de si, dentro do mais novo — Diz pra mim...

— Mais.. Quero mais...

Isso foi o que faltava para que os movimentos ainda mais selvagens fizessem a cama balançar junto aos corpos, corpos que se tornavam um, corpos que se entregavam às chamas ardentes da paixão, do pecado e do inferno. Cloud começou a massagear o membro de Denzel, quem em poucos minutos não conseguiu mais se conter, dando um gemido longo, alto e rouco, esvaindo-se na mão habilidosa do mais velho, contraindo-se em volta dele, fazendo com que Cloud sentisse o arrepio mais intenso de sua vida, acabando por deixar-se levar, chamando o nome de Denzel, deixando-se fluir dentro dele. Aquilo estava consumado. E fora a coisa mais deliciosa da vida de ambos.

Os movimentos foram cessando aos poucos. Agora, Denzel sentia ainda mais cada centímetro de Cloud entrar e sair de seu corpo. E aquilo era tão tóxico que o beijo que seria para demonstrar sentimentos, serviu apenas para demonstrar o desejo forte como o sentimento que permanecia dentro de cada um...

Cloud saiu do mais novo, deitando-se ao seu lado e puxando-o para si, fazendo com que deitasse a cabeça sobre seu peito. Ambos estavam ofegantes, suados e corados. Cabelos mais bagunçados que o de costume, a franja de Cloud caindo sobre sua face, colando-se à sua testa... Denzel amou a visão tanto quanto o que haviam acabado de fazer...

— Precisamos sair daqui... — sussurrou — E se Tifa pegar a gente?

— Bom, daí, provavelmente vou para a cadeia e você vai pra algum orfanato.

Riram. Não se importavam com nada disso e, se fosse o caso, fugiriam juntos.

— Te amo, Danz...

— Também te amo, mas acho que já sabe disso...

— E como!

Riram mais uma vez, acabando por passar mais um bom tempo ali, deitados. Quando deixaram o aposento, foi por pura necessidade. Tudo parecia normal, exceto pelas roupas de Cloud no cesto e a roupa de cama de Denzel também, esperando para serem lavadas.

Ninguém havia desconfiado de nada, mas quem disse que pretendiam parar com esse novo hobby?

Fim!

[Por Enquanto]

**Juro que o lemon não foi intencional!! Eu juro! Juro como juro que detesto Final Fantasy! *CofCofMentiraCofCof***

**Beijos pra todos!**


End file.
